


Anything

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Draco, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Promiscuity, Tags are the worst, Top Harry Potter, Wandless Magic, lovi is demanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening the door like ripping off a band-aid, suddenly Draco is face to face with Potter. And he's carrying a large cardboard box full of what Draco presumes are personal belongings.</p><p>Or the one where Harry gets kicked out and will do <i>anything</i> if Draco lets him stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what has happened with my plot driven fics but they're not here lemme tell ya. hopefully you won't mind.
> 
> Cred to my beta [Alice](http://ladyteatotal.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this!

There's a thud on the door and it's not exactly a knock, but Draco thinks it's someone _trying_ to knock. He considers leaving it be but finally decides that, screw it, he’ll go to investigate. Wand at the ready, shoulders tense; it wouldn't be the first time someone tries to curse him for opening his own front door. The apartment is dark, he likes to keep it that way because it usually doesn't draw any attention to the fact that someone, _him_ , actually lives here and as he enters the hallway to the front door, there's another thud on the door. He grips the wand tighter and swallows. Scared isn't the right word, but he's on edge. It's almost midnight and he doesn't want there to be anything but a drunken bastard who's just lost their way and believes Draco's flat is _their_ flat. When he's just by the door, he can hear someone outside. It's a constant stream of words, agitated but too low to make out what they actually are. They could be spells for all Draco knows and he wonders if he must open the door at all. It would be safer to just go back to the bedroom and go to sleep. Curiosity is what finally takes over. Opening the door like ripping off a band-aid, suddenly Draco is face to face with Potter. And he's carrying a large cardboard box full of what Draco presumes are personal belongings. _The Boy Who Lived_ looks thoroughly pissed off. He's radiating anger and Draco wonders if maybe he's _pissed_ too because, on top of all of the things in his box, there's a half empty bottle of Firewhisky. Potter huffs and adjusts the box against his hip, sternly captures Draco's gaze and says:

"Are you going to let me in or hex me? Because I’d rather not stay out here any longer." Draco looks at his own outstretched arm and lowers his wand slowly. The initial shock that it's Potter at his door is dripping away and is replaced by hostility.

"I'll probably just close the door, Potter," he says because why wouldn't he? There's no reason for him to be any type of _kind_ to this man, they've settled their debts and moved the fuck on. Right? Potter went off to become an Auror even if it's the stupidest career choice ever, and Draco basically went into hibernation. He can count on his fingers how many times he's left the flat in the last year. Blaise comes over every once in a while, gives him food and mind-numbing blowjobs, sleeps curled up to him and kisses his neck. Draco thinks it's mostly for him rather than for Draco but he likes it so he lets him come. Pansy usually just comes over to tell Draco he should get his butt off his couch and go into the real world. She means well so she never makes him, but the few times he's left the apartment has been with his arm looped together with hers.

"Screw you, Malfoy," Potter says; for a second Draco had forgotten he was there. He looks the other man up and down; the dark haired man has really become that: a man. But as he scowls at Draco, like it's the most normal thing in the entire world that he should show up at Draco's doorstep in the middle of the night with a box that is starting to suspiciously look like a moving box, Draco can only see the kid he went to school with, the kid he mocked and teased and tried to get expelled every chance he got and the kid he was so hopelessly in love with.

"So what if I let you in?" Draco asks. "You’re moving in? Sleeping on my couch? Drop your shit and get the fuck out again? What do you really see happening here, Potter?"

"What I see happening, is you moving your tiny little arse out of the way so I can put down this box and then I'll do literally anything you want for me to be allowed to stay the night." The look he gives Draco is raging all from desperate plea to undeniable command. It's hard to know how to take it. It's unbelievably strange that Potter would come to Draco, even more so, that he'd offer up _anything_ for Draco to have him stay.

"Why are you _here_?"

The other man averts his gaze and kicks the ground. He's adjusting the box again and sighs before he tells Draco that maybe it's because there're not really many other places he can go?  Maybe Draco is going to judge the fuck out of him but he always does that so maybe that feels a little better than going to a friend that he knows _will_ judge him despite what they might say? Maybe it's because he knows Draco will let him stay?

"And how can you be so sure about that? I have no intention of letting you stay." He has a lot of intention to let him stay, but that doesn't mean he's going to budge so bloody easily.

"Because I said I'd do anything and you cannot give that sort of opportunity up. Not when it comes to me." He doesn't look pleased when he says it, just says it matter-of-factly. Draco feels rather pleased, but doesn't show it.

"Thinking too highly of yourself again, are we, Potter?"

Harry looks a bit baffled at Draco's words and his words quickly turns panicked. "Malfoy, seriously, let me in." And more quietly he adds, "please."

Seeing Potter suffer had been what had kept Draco sane for most of his school years, but hearing Potter plead to him like that is tipping his mental scales up-side-down. Stepping out of the way, Potter immediately steps in and launches the box onto the floor. He stares at it and then up at Draco, who just stares back.

"I got kicked out."

"Out of your own house?"

"Ginny owns it."

"The she-weasel didn't let you have your name on the contract?"

"I didn't want it."

"Why?"

"I knew I wouldn't stick around." Draco snorts. _Knew he wouldn't stick around,_ says the man who was kicked out in the middle of the night.

As Draco closes the door, he asks over his shoulder, "So why did famous mister Potter enter holy matrimony if he wouldn't 'stick around'?" Potter only makes a displeased sound to which Draco points out that he's letting Potter stay here, the only decent thing would be to at least answer some simple questions in return. Potter blows a raspberry at him. Then he flicks his head to the side and shrugs.

"I didn't even marry her."

Draco is taken aback. "What?" He asks and Potter shrugs again.

"We never married. She knew I didn't want to and she probably suspected I wasn't her happy ever after. She didn't like it when I tried to pretend for her sake. She said as long as I didn't pretend with her, we could pretend anything I liked to the world." Potter sighs and leans against the wall. Draco just stands, feeling slightly awkward but holds his head high. "I guess she didn't want to do it anymore when she realised none of us was happy doing it."

"And that was tonight, that?" Draco asks and thinks that, okay, Potter is staying, let's get out of the hallway. Indicating towards the living room, he follows as Potter carefully makes his way through the apartment.

There're not many things in Draco's flat and thankfully he cleaned whatever was laying around this morning. He's glad Potter didn't show up yesterday because at the time, Draco had been tied up and crying with pleasure and Nott would've opened the bloody door for The Chosen One.

Theo comes at less frequent intervals than Blaise, and he never stays the night but Draco can't complain. What he can't get from Zabini is pain, bounds, and name calling so Draco has found a way to get that elsewhere. It isn't like Blaise doesn't approve of Draco wanting such things, it is simply that he doesn't want to indulge in them; it isn't _his_ thing. Cue: Theodore Nott, with his sharp tongue, piercing need for dominance and a straightforward way to have Draco restrained as per Draco's will without Draco having to ask for it.

Potter has sat down on the couch, without Draco inviting him to (rude), and Draco doesn't know if he's supposed to sit down next to him? But he can't just stand around because that's even weirder, so in the end, he just sits next to Potter. It's... unnatural. Potter twists and Draco clears his throat without saying anything. He can't even come with a stupid remark on how Potter is looking like shit or have a fucked up romantic life or anything because _Draco_ has a fucked up romantic life and Potter looks better than ever despite everything.

Finally, it's Potter who breaks the silence.

"I really can sleep here tonight?" Draco shrugs. He'd probably let Potter stay for the rest of his life if he just asked. Sleep in Draco's bed even. Sleep with Draco. Draco clears his throat again.

"If I get that 'anything you want', then sure."

Potter rolls his eyes, but he turns to Draco.

"You want to collect right away?" Draco's throat feels suddenly dry; Potter is so damned close and the word "anything" is the most dangerous in the vocabulary.

"So what do you want?" Harry asks. "Public humiliation? To slap me silly? Have me praise every single step you take? Wear Slytherin colours for a year? What do you want?" That's when Draco understands that Potter didn't say "anything" and think of sex, he said "anything" and thought of _anything_. Probably _except_ sex.

Draco hesitates. But he _did_ say anything. "I want you to sleep with me."

Potter frowns. "What, like, in your bed?"

Draco closes his eyes and lets out the largest sigh ever heard by man. Contemplates just ignoring that this whole conversation took place and go to sleep without another word. Then again, he doesn't have "anything" to not use it for what he wants the absolute most.

"No, Potter," he clarifies, "sleep as in sex. As in, I want you to fuck me."

The look on Potter's face is priceless. It would've been worth saying that sentence just to see Potter make _that_ expression. He looks marginally shocked but more so, he looks bright and _anticipating_. It takes Draco by surprise, almost as much as the next word coming out of Potter's mouth.

"Really?" He says, and it's fire and flare, any insecurity he's ever had has flown out the window and before Draco sits a man that's intending to make do of _everything_. Draco visibly gulps.

"Potter?" He squeezes out and the other man falls back into the Potter Draco knows for just a second as he answers with Draco's last name. But Draco doesn't want that Harry, he wants the one who made his cock fill out with just one single word and he wants him bad. As Potter pushes himself into Draco's personal space, Draco only has a brief second to back out because as soon as Potter's lips are on Draco's, hot and demanding, Draco is lost. There's no way of knowing if Potter can tell exactly what Draco wants or if this is how he fucks, but little does it matter because he's doing all the right things. He chases Draco's mouth, biting his lip as Draco draws slightly back and he's sucking on his tongue and it makes Draco roll his eyes back into his head not because it's ridiculous but because it's fantastic.

Draco's not sure how he even got here. It was no time ago since he was going to go to bed, it was less since he thought he was going to be attacked and now here he is, kissing Harry bloody Potter.

Harry bloody Potter, who's an amazing kisser by the way, and Harry bloody Potter who slips his arms around Draco's body and Harry bloody Potter who gets Draco on his back on the couch like it's the only thing he's ever done. Draco welcomes the comfortable weight of another person on top of him and even if it's a new one, it feels like Harry has done this a million times already. Draco is the one to feel a bit out of place and not really sure what to do, where to keep his hands and it takes only a minute before Harry's gruffing at him and takes his hands in his and pins them in place over Draco's head. Draco whines. Harry breaks free from their kiss and Draco thinks that maybe he'll ask if Draco's alright, but he doesn't. He only gives Draco a smoldering grin and hungry eyes and asks if he doesn’t think he can handle it, at the same time as he ruts against Draco's body. Draco tugs at his hands, which Harry only hardens his grip on, but he doesn't do it to get free so it doesn't matter.

"You feeling trapped, Malfoy?" Harry asks and his voice is deep, low and tearing Draco's defenses in half. His head is spinning out of control and he probably couldn't use his arms even if they were free. Everything he's got left, he puts into the responses of the kisses Potter presses to his lips and the countering thrusts of their clothed bodies. After what feels like an eternity, Potter sits up abruptly, gets off of Draco and stands.

Looking down at Draco he says, "Get up. Bedroom. Now." Draco tumbles up, stumbling as he stands and Potter gives him a slight shove to get him going. The sound his clothes make as they fall off his body is erotic, and he stares back at Harry, wand still pointing towards Draco but Draco cannot get a single word out.

"Much better, don't you think?" Harry asks and then he's out of his clothes as well. Draco gasps at the sight. He's been thinking about Harry Potter naked since he was thirteen and the sight of the actual man being so in front of him almost ten years later is unbelievable. It doesn't feel real but then Potter is crowding him, touching every inch of skin that he can and places bruising kisses onto Draco’s neck and it all is so extremely real. With their clothes out of the way, cocks hard and pressing against each other, Draco would've thought Harry would take things fast and fuck him pretty much immediately. It's not the case. Harry is a fucking tease. Harry is careful yet forceful, he bites at Draco's skin but never breaks it, he digs his nails into the flesh of Draco's hips but he also gives his thighs gentle pecks and licks his way up Draco's torso. He doesn't allow Draco to touch him back once they're on the bed, Draco sprawled out on his back and Harry on top, but hoping it will get him where he wants to be, Draco tries to anyway. So Harry casts the Incarcerous spell to tie Draco's wrist together; he does so by only pointing his finger and murmuring the words and it's the sexiest wandless magic Draco has ever seen.

“You're the worst listener," Potter tells him.

"Maybe your instructions aren't clear enough," Draco counters and tests the bounds. They’re tight but his hands get enough blood. Harry crawls up to his face and fastens the end of the rope against the headboard and when he looks down to see Draco's face inches away from his dick, he cocks his head like he considers whether or not to fuck his mouth. Draco feels his mouth waters at the thought; he wants to have Potter inside him sooner rather than later and just get to blow him for a little while would be so bloody satisfactory. Harry must see the look on Draco's face because all he does is smirk and go down the bed again. It's almost enough to make Draco groan but then Potter is parting his legs and the groan gets stuck in Draco's throat. The other man looks curious and savage, like he'll take Draco apart and enjoy every second of it. Draco sincerely hopes that he does. He props Draco's legs around him, giving him easy access to open him up and then he's summoning lube with his wand, wetting his fingers.

"Shall we?" He asks, like a rhetorical question but somehow also gives Draco a chance to say "no".

"Yes," Draco gasps. "Fuck, yes." As he eases a finger into Draco, Harry bows down, other hand around Draco's cock and licks once, twice, at the tip. Draco tries not to writhe underneath him, just pushes back against Harry's finger to make it easier.

"You've done this a lot," Harry notes, voice a low purr and he pops the head of Draco's cock into his mouth and starts moving his finger slowly out, just to push in again. Draco tries to tell him to sod off but it comes out more like frenetic breaths than words. He can't believe he's been reduced to this already: unable to speak or move, totally just Harry's. At this moment, it's Draco who would do _anything_ to have Harry keep doing what he's doing. Thankfully, he doesn't have to, Harry does anyway. With fingers used to doing this and a mouth that belongs to the devil, Draco must wonder if this is why Harry knew he would never settle for a girl. _He_ has done this before, so has he been screwing boys behind the backs of the Wizarding World? Draco almost wants to congratulate him; Draco can't even leave the flat for five minutes without having his face in the paper. Harry's fingers can do magic, but it's the feeling Draco has that is the real magic here. It spreads through his entire body, a strong tingle and a numbness in his limbs, he's involuntary making small, needy noises and Harry now thrusts two fingers in a matching pace. He only gives Draco's cock attention every once in a while, without giving a warning before he does and Draco bucks his hips and clenches his arse every time. It's too much yet too little and Draco starts to beg when Harry has him bucking under his fingers alone. It is pleads of more, of harder, of faster, of Harry and the other man doesn't give in to any of them before he himself wants to. When Draco whines "I need to be fucked", Harry laughs short and addictive.

"Slut," he says filthily and Draco opens his eyes wide.Then he's whimpering "yes, yes, I am, please", trying his best to get Harry's fingers deeper inside him but now Harry's holding out on him. Draco throws his head back against the bed and asks him not to stop, to please continue, he'll be good, he'll be so good.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you?" Harry says and Draco almost comes just by the sound of that. Draco stares at him when he adjusts their position, not because he's in any way surprised or scared, he just can't wait to have Harry's cock deep inside him. He hooks Draco's ankles over his shoulders, grabs at Draco's arse and pulls himself forward a tiny bit so whenever he wants he can just thrust his hips and he'll be fucking into Draco.

"You have no idea for how long I've been wanting to do this," Harry murmurs, for a second back to normal Potter and Draco ushers him to talk about their teenage crushes some other time.

"Who said anything about a crush?" Harry asks and his grin is too big for his own good. "I think there are a lot of things you've never told me, Malfoy. Maybe we should talk about them instead?" Draco _knows_ he's just messing, but by the slight chance that he isn't he just says:

"Been wanting you forever. Nothing more to say. Now, please." And Harry actually complies. He sinks into Draco with a hum and a ragged breath. It stings, it's tight, it feels bloody marvelous and Draco's whole body vibrates because of the intense sensation. Harry moves till he's all the way inside and then he stops to let out another breath and Draco's mind goes blank for a second. He's literally being fucked by Harry Potter. Harry Potter is _inside_ him. There's no room for any more thoughts after that, seeing as Harry is a merciless lover and a vicious fucker. He's plunging into Draco partly like he can't stop himself and partly like there's nothing he'd rather do. It is swift and he's moving like he doesn't do anything other than fuck and Draco is moaning, pulling at his ties because fuck, if he could just... but the ropes don't budge and he's both a tiny bit disappointed and thrilled but mostly just really fucking turned on.

Harry slows down after a little while, seemingly taking more time to really enjoy the tightness of Draco's arse and the sounds each thrust ensures to drag from Draco's lips. He is smiling, satisfied at whatever Draco does or says or any sound he makes. Draco is too caught up to really say anything of value or sense, but as Harry shows himself so deep, so hard, he can't stop himself from putting unspeakable feelings into words.

"Merlin, you're easy," Harry says and if they would've been doing anything else, Draco would've countered with "says the man who's fucking me because I said I wanted him to" but now, what come out is:

"I'll be easy for you anytime."

Harry snorts. "That's good to know, Draco." And then he picks up speed again and it's impossible for Draco to say a word. He's howling and moaning and whimpering alternately, Harry matching him both with his own sounds and the thrusting. When Draco's sounds become high pitched and embarrassingly squeaky, Harry moves just slightly to be able to keep going but at the same time having his hand around Draco's cock. The first few strokes have Draco rolls his head back, and soon enough he's got spasms in his whole body, and then with a cry, he starts spilling cum over his own stomach. Harry rides him through it, even as Draco clenches as he comes and Draco finds it unbearably hot that he doesn't come just yet. Harry stops fisting his cock just as it is one the verge of becoming too much but he keeps fucking, Draco boneless and orgasm high underneath him. It won't last long, neither will Harry, but Draco thinks it's the best thing he's ever done.

Faintly, he says, "Will you come for me, Harry? Please?" And it tips the other man over the edge with a soft "fuck". He comes inside Draco and Draco wants the feeling to last forever. He wants Harry to do that again and again and again and he thinks that maybe, if he plays his cards right, maybe he can have it at least sometime more, if not several. When Harry isn't coming anymore, he only stays inside of Draco for a sweet few seconds as he catches his breath. Then he pulls out and away, Draco's legs hitting the mattress forcefully because he has no energy to resist. Harry crawls back up and murmurs to the bonds again and they come lose with a slithering sound. He catches Draco's wrists and inspects them, thumbing over the reddened and sensitive skin. Draco looks at him as he does, wondering what is going to happen now. All Harry does is tongue at the skin, licking like he's tending to wounds and Draco's breath catches.

"Potter," Draco says and Harry blinks like he's waking up from a trance and looks down at Draco.

"Yes?" He says and it's normal Harry Potter now, and Draco finds that he's relieved because that's just who he wants right now. He realises that he's hands are free, so he tugs them out of Harry's light grip and places them around the other man's neck and pulls him down to kiss him again. It's gentle now, desperation vanished, sex daze overpowering new lust, Harry sighs contently into the kiss and holds Draco's face with a careful hand.Draco pushes him over, so Harry is the one on his back with Draco squaring him in and he holds on.

"Stay," he whispers.

" _Anything_ ," Harry replies and snakes his arms around Draco's waist.

Draco clutches at Harry's hair and kisses his lips without deepening it. "You have no idea..."

Harry nuzzles his head in the nape of Draco's neck and snickers softly. "I think that I actually do.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
